earthmcfandomcom-20200214-history
Kongsvinger
Kongsvinger Kongsvinger is a small, but an elegant town, located in Western Sweden. This town mainly specialises in transportation and infrastructure. There are plenty of things that make it unique. It was the first town to have a proper train station before the integration of the two ice road systems in the Kalmar Union and Terra Mariana. It was also the only town to have a church before the Edenwell modernisation project. It was founded by _CrA6914, with help from King NordicFenris, on the 14 July 2019. History On the 14th of July 2019, NordicFenris, the King of what was then Sverige approached the soon-to-be mayor of this town. He had come in peace and explained to him that he will help him fund a new town. The mayor quickly accepted and Kongsvinger was integrated into Sverige. The oddly laid street pattern was due to the fact that the town was built before it had been claimed, therefore escaping the common grid pattern altogether. As the town expanded in size, so did the population with the first resident - hennesseyyyy - living in the newly built residential district on the 6th of August, Just outside the city walls. Kongsvinger would go on to have 10 people living in the residential district and becoming a decently sized city. After several months, the old city was removed due to its small streets and buildings, along with many buildings being stripped of its purpose for newer buildings in the District of Kensington. Newer, bigger and better-looking buildings now cover the streets of Edenwell. Furthermore, the existing city walls have been removed along with Edenwell Market to make space for the new buildings. The removal of the old city has allowed for fewer streets; bigger, modern and better European-styled buildings and more public spaces to serve the interests of the residents of Richmond and Angel. Pre-Built property prices in the District of Angel had also risen due to the removal of the wall and the new views of the newer buildings. Architecture The CTM headquarters headquarters]] The CTM HQ is the tallest building in the town and the first skyscraper ever built in the new financial district. It was constructed in late August 2019 in collaboration with nicosecci. Furthermore, a new train station was built underneath the tower, giving it another function other than to serve as the Headquarters of the company. The structure mainly consists of black stained glass and a unique squared concrete pattern. Bank of Kongsvinger The Bank of Kongsvinger is the second tallest building in the city. It is based on the slim skyscrapers in New York City and is also the second skyscraper to have been constructed in the new financial district. The building took several weeks to construct and consists of a regular squared window shape all up the tower. Transportation Kongsvinger Railway Station Kongsvinger Railway Station is located under the CTM Headquarters outside the city walls. It serves the lines of 5, 7 and C and is a huge transport hub in Sweden. Kongsvinger Harbour & Canal A canal is being constructed from lake Vattern to the north of the city, allowing for more access to trade and transportation for the city and its southern neighbours. The project is set to be completed by spring 2020. Kongsvinger Stadium The Kongsvinger Stadium will be the site where military personnel can be trained, for PvP competitions and can also be used as a base for troops to say in case of a war. St George's Cathedral St George's Cathedral will be located in the future district of Harbourside located just north the district of Kensington, adjacent to the Stadium. The cathedral will be based on Notre Dame Cathedral in the city of Paris and will be a Christian place of Worship. Category:Towns